


Soulmates

by CBlossomz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan owns the flower shop, Dreamsharing, Florist Felix, Florist Seungmin, Front desk assistant at Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Soulmates, Tattoo Artist Hyunjin, Woojin owns the parlor, tattoo artist changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlossomz/pseuds/CBlossomz
Summary: I was going to make a series but decided to skip to the part where they finally find one another, Short Oneshot~Tattoo Artist Hyunjin and Florist Seungmin had dreams of one another calling one another as Sam & Sky. They are also Soulmates who ironically work right across from each other shops without realizing. One day they meet and when they do, it's unexpected~





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make a series but decided to skip to the part where they finally find one another, Short Oneshot~

Hyunjin never believed having a soul mate, hoping he will never find him/her but he always had these constant dreams of a person who seemed to much to be real. The tall figure [Who he learned as Sky] he dreamed of was perfect from his soft glistening eyes to his smile. Always had the smell of sweet perfume, his voice so soft with adorable laughs that light up his world. It made him secure, he wished those dreams were a reality. Hwang Hyunjin being a tattoo artist at Woojin parlor shop, always the most requested by consumers as he is a handsome fellow that gave off bad boy vibes from his jet black hair, narrow sharp eyes that could stare into your soul, plump lips with his lip piercing, tattoos on his body and piercings on his ears, and his signature beauty mark under his ear. Everyone falls for him without a second thought even if he looks intimidating . He’s also a dancer, doing fierce choreography with his tattoo coworker / best friend Minho. Hyunjin never really believed in love or soulmates, but he also never really had someone who he was interested in for a long term relationship. Just a quick bang here and there until ~~~

Seungmin was always excited to meet his soulmate but feared if his soulmate didn’t like him in a romantic way if they met. He’s never ever been in a relationship, finding love to be a confusing topic nonetheless he would always dream of a man who he didn’t expect to be so ethereal [Who he learned as Sam] yet Seungmin was a bit scared of him in the beginning of his dreams as the tall jet black haired male seemed so intimidating but learned later that the male is really a soft loving cuddly person if you tried to know him. Kim Seungmin, a passionate florist and photographer, working at the CBlossoms flower shop. Seungmin tends to attract a lot of people to the shop due to his sweet gestures and pretty visuals from his fluffy brown curly hair, soft round eyes and luscious pink lips having a comfortable and clean/pure look to him that people can easily go up to him and not feel judged in a way. He’s quite feminine like his friend Felix except Seungmin is more chilled back since his best friend is too energetic for him to handle at times. Seungmin loves everything colorful, lovely and sweet. Seungmin doesn’t understand love/soulmates to an extent but He definitely want to know. 

**~~~**

**Seungmin woke up on his day off, feeling tired but gets up to shower and change deciding to wear booty shorts and a large pastel purple hoodie enough to cover his thighs stopping at his knees [Like a hoodie dress] Some vans , choker, then putting on some makeup enhancing his face [With Liner, using mascara and curling his already long lashes , light highlight that popped and glossed pick lips ] and some adorable clips in his hair. He posted his OFTD on Instagram and left his apartment to go to the Star Bucks First to get his friends drinks..After getting the drink, driving to the Flower Shop to be receiving a call from Felix as Seungmin hits the button on the steering wheel to accept the call to hear screeching as Seungmin chuckle.**

{SKY YOU LOOK SO KAWAII} Felix yelled in english.

{Thanks Lix!} Seungmin said driving into the flower shop parking lot.

{OH I SEE YOU} Felix waved at Seungmin.

{Come and get your drink.}

{YEH BOIII} Felix yelled in excitement and ending the call.

**Seungmin sees Felix, as Felix open the passenger door to get hold the handle of the two drink carrier carton of the four drinks-**

“ Don’t I look fab?” Felix said showing off his outfit as Seungmin nods. 

“You look fabulous everyday Felix.” Seungmin said

“Oh you brought more Who is it for?” Felix getting a hold of the handle of the two drink carrier carton of the four drinks-

“You know Jeongin just gotten a job right across the street from Woojin Hyung ” Seungmin said 

“The New Tattoo Parlor?? Oooo can I come?!!” Felix said excitedly as Seungmin the two car doors, locking it. Felix handing him one of the carrier cartons 

Seungmin sipped his pink drink from star buck as the two were walking towards the pedestrian crossing lights and waiting for it to go green as he sips his pink drink with joy. The light goes green, crossing as some cars beep to cat call them in their cars, some people compliment their outfit in the car as the two thanks them. Seungmin and Felix gets to the tattoo parlor since it is across the street from the flower shop. 

Seungmin stops Felix for a second as Felix looks back confused. 

“Your Mark is glowing.” Felix looking at his wrist of his soulmate mark .

“Does it mean my mate is In the tattoo shop?!” 

Hyunjin was definitely tired from tattooing as day, but it’s his job after all. That only thing that satisfied him were his dreams with the brown hairedmale who would make a smile appear on his face with a second to spare. Taking off his biker jacket as everyone gasp.

“What?” Hyunjin looking up confused. 

“Your glowing Hyunjin.” Hyunjin looking at his soulmate mark which was glowing white. 

“EVERYONE CHECK IF YOU'RE HIS SOULMATE.” Woojin yelled. Hyunjin looked at all the customers praying it wasn’t them or his co workers. 

“MINE IS GLOWING.” Changbin yelled in shock as Hyunjin looked at him, shook to the core. Yes once or twice he liked Changbin but not to the point of crushing crushing. Changbin looked extremely happy but Hyunjin didn’t know what to think. Hyunjin is grateful for Changbin but he never thought he would be his soul mate until someone came into the parlor and yelled 

“ONE OF YOU IS MY SOULMATE.” Hearing a voice as Hyunjin thought…_(Oh my god… what is happening) _

Hyunjin looked over to see a Freckled boy with blondish hair but when his eyes landed on the tallboy with clips in his hair, who looked way adorable and fashionable even if he couldn’t see his front face since his back was turned but saw his outfit. The moment the male turned around as their eyes met each other, Hyunjin swear his world stopped as it was the boy from his dreams. _(He’s real…) Seungmin/Hyunjin thought._

“Changbin… your not my soulmate.” 

“What?! What do you mean?” 

“He is.” Hyunjin pointing at the male with the pastel hoodie. Scanning him up and down, his oversized hoodie, seeing the younger exposed milky smooth legs , his cute clips in his hair, choker and makeup made him Uwu and melt in the inside, how adorable the older thought of him. _(My Baby…) Hyunjin thought_

“How?!” Changbin said in disbelief. 

“I saw him in my dreams.” Hyunjin said with a smile, walking up to the shy blushing boy that had glistening his just for him. 

“Sky..” Hyunjin whispered for only for him to hear [[Seungmin ] smiled as Hyunjin carcass his cheek, his thumb glazing over the younger lips. Seungmin never expected to meet his soulmate in his most unexpected way, nonetheless to be the person in his dreams. Seungmin stared at the taller male, his heart was racing so fast, he looked like how he imagined. _(My Honey.) Seungmin thought _ ]] 

“Sam.” Seungmin whispered as Hyunjin smiled brighter than before.. Hyunjin wrapped his arm around his waist/Seungmin around his neck as the next thing you know, they leaned in and softly/sweetly kissed as their hearts finally felt different, full of emotions of love and complete. The two were in their own world that they didn’t realize that people were watching as Jeongin/Felix were screeching in joy fanboying as if they were watching a kdrama. Both of their soulmate mark colors changed into red to signal they both were indeed soulmates. 

When they part, the two just couldn’t keep their eyes away from each other, a blushing mess they were. Hugging each other in an embrace, not wanting to ever let go. 

“Wait so who’s my soulmate?!” Felix questioned confused as Seungmin and Hyunjin chuckled a bit and pointed at [Changbin] who was red as a tomato in shyness when Felix skipped over to him and hugged him with a sudden kiss. [Changbin] didn’t have the guts to push him away, he was happy that he’s matched with someone way more adorable than Hyunjin. 


End file.
